Opposites Attract
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: After a little incident, Lili and Hwoarang start to see each other more and relationships might be forming. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract

**Chapter 1**

Punched to the ground, rich girl Lili Rochefort rubbed her now swollen lip whilst glaring at her rival Asuka Kazama.

"You have not defeated me yet Asuka" Lili spat struggling back up into her fighting stance.

"Give it up, you can barely stand. You can't defeat me in this state" Asuka taunted putting on that she wasn't tired, when in reality she was close to collapsing too.

"Is that so?" Lili steadied herself. "Well then, guess I have to prove you wrong!" and with that, Lili swung her leg into the air to attack Asuka from above, but Asuka countered by taking out her leg that kept her on the ground.

Lili cried out in pain and took a rough landing to the ground. Asuka took out her leg pretty bad, as Lili could not even get up. "I….I won't lose to you" Lili stuttered trying to ignore the mass amount of pain shooting through her leg.

"Unless you want me to knock you unconscious. I suggest you stay down idiot" Asuka winked before hopping onto her bike and slowly peddling away. Trying to act she come out of that battle unharmed.

"Bitch…" Lili cursed under her breath, her white dress was dirty and her hair was mess. However right now she was surprisingly more concerned with that fact she couldn't move. She managed to sort out her hair using her fingers, then attempted to stand. It was no good, her leg was in too much pain.

"Well well what have we here?" A man from behind spoke, this startled Lili as she quickly glanced up at the man. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

She didn't answer, only glared at his smirk, she knew exactly what type of guy he was by the way he spoke and dressed. She then noticed two more guys gathered round her, giving the same smirk.

Lili knew she wasn't in a good situation. "Just leave me be gentlemen"

"Aww, is the pretty little girl hurt?" The man teased grabbing her arm and attempted to pull her up, but Lili struck his face with her hand.

"Back off!" She snapped up at them, the guy held his face and laughed.

"Feisty little cow aren't ya?" He said getting ready to strike her back, Lili braced herself for the impact.

"Now that's not very nice" Another voice spoke opposite them. Lili opened her eyes to see a familiar red-haired guy standing by his motorbike. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew him from somewhere.

"Beat it! She has this coming!" The man replied back to him. "Unless you want to be the one who gets it instead"

The red-haired one smirked, and approached them. "Leave the lil lady alone"

The man took that as the answer option he gave, and was about to strike the biker, when suddenly he turned and kicked him, sending the thug crashing to the ground next to Lili, she defiantly remembered that kick.

'It's that guy…from the Tournament' She thought as she observed him chasing the thugs away.

She watched him approach her, and stared at him. "You alright down there Princes?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"It's Lili" she snapped out of her daze. "Not princess, and I've been better"

He leaned down to her and smiled, "I know who you are, you're that girl from the tournament right?"

"Yes…The rich brat" She reminded him of the insult he previously gave her from their last encounter, which put a small guilty look on his face.

"Ooooh sorry about that…"

Lili stared at him with an non-amused expression. "It's fine" She sighed. "Now would you be kind enough to assist me?"

He gave her a nod and lifted her up bridal style, which made her blush slightly, not expecting that at all.

"How did you end up like this then Princess?" He asked carrying her to his bike.

"Lili. And I got into a little argument with someone" she looked at his bike. "You are not carrying me on that are you?"

"Why not? It will get you home" He replied placing her on the bike. He sat on the front and started the bike up. "Hold on tight ok"

Before Lili could say anything he had already started to speed off, causing Lili to quickly grasp around the Red heads waist.

After explaining where she lived Lili thought to make conversation with the person who saved her. "So, what was your name again?"

"Hwoarang" He shouted back, not taking his eyes off the road. The name then came back to Lili as she remembered him perfectly from the Tournament.

Hwoarang pulled up outside Lili's huge mansion and was shocked by how big it was.

"Well, Thank you Hwoarang, and thank you for saving me earlier"

"No problem princess" He smiled warmly at her, causing a small blush to form. She quickly shook it off.

"It's Lili…hmm, you're not that bad Hwoarang, I shall like to hear from you again" She smiled at him, this caused him to blush slightly.

"Heh, ok, well here's my number" He smiled showing Lili his number, she took his mobile and typed in the digits.

"Thank you, and here is mine" She text him so he had her number.

"Great, so I shall see you around then?" Hwoarang asked, sounding a little bit excited about it.

"You shall" She smiled in reply before limping towards her front door, giving him a small wave before entering her house.

"Heh…" Hwoarang smirked before driving off on his bike.

**AN: Well this is chapter 1 of my Hwoarang/Lili story, please review if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks have passed since Lili was saved by Hwoarang, and she hadn't heard from him since. This angered Lili a bit, she didn't know why though. She didn't know him hardly at all, why would she care if he didn't keep in contact with her.

But not one day went by without her quickly checking her mobile to see her messages. None were from the person she really wanted to hear from.

"It's fine Lili, why would you want to hear from that rude biker anyway" She told herself brushing her blonde hair, while gazing at herself in the mirror.

No matter how many times she told herself these things, they never failed to bring her memories back to that day he held her in his arms. When she wrapped her arms around his waist on his bike. The way he spoke to her…however she always shook off these thoughts, and resumed to her usual activities.

She got dressed into her usual white dress and proceeded through the mansion till she located Sebastian. Unfortunately for her she couldn't find him. She gave a long annoyed sigh and left the mansion.

It was a beautiful sunny day, and quite pleasant for Lili to take a stroll. She didn't need to worry about being ambushed again, as her leg had made a full recovery. She was ready for anything.

A bike rode past her, and riding the bike was a familiar dark haired female, wearing her usual clothing. Rage built up inside Lili, she was still furious about what Asuka did to her. Lili then noticed that Asuka had stopped at a stop light and used this to her advantage to sneak attack on her.

Lili prepared herself and started to approach her, but then was halted by the next sight she saw. Hwoarang had pulled up beside Asuka on his Motorbike. Lili lost her chance to ambush Asuka, but perhaps found her chance to confront the red haired biker on why he had not kept in contact. Both chances were lost as they drove off in the same direction.

Lili gave a sigh of frustration and walked off towards the park. "Not going to let this beautiful day go to waste, and I'm sure father does not want me to do that either" She told herself as she took a seat next to the huge fountain that was placed in the centre of the park.

She observed many people who were enjoying the Sun, same as herself. This was suddenly halted as someone came close to her ear. "Boo"

Lili was startled and quickly turned to see a smug expression from her rival.

"Why're you here then all by your weak little self eh?" Asuka asked smiling at the annoyed expression on Lili's face.

"That is none of your business Asuka. Go away."

"Aww, I thought you would have wanted to get revenge on me…guess you're to stuck up for that" Asuka shrugged beginning to walk away. Lili snapped. She dove at Asuka and started using her fighting moves on her, startled at first, Asuka managed to counter some and fight back with her own moves.

People watched the two girls spar in the middle of the park, some cheering, and others keeping a safe distance.

"Ha ha! Look at these two go!" Cheered an English man with a similar hairstyle as Hwoarang's but blonde. "Oi Hwoarang! Get a load of these two" He called back to under a tree where the red haired was relaxing. He gave a stretch and rose up to see the commotion.

He laughed in amusement as he watched the two girls, not fully aware of who they were from the distance they were at.

"Weren't those two girls in the Tournament?" The blonde asked, which made Hwoarang focus onto them, he recognised Asuka, then saw Lili. He gasped, the blonde girl who he saved two weeks ago. As he remembered the moments he spent with her, he blushed slightly.

"What's with you?" The blonde asked noticing his friend had become silent towards the whole situation.

"We gotta stop them, c'mon Steve" Hwoarang said heading towards the two girls.

"Eh? No way I'm enjoying this" Steve complained but was dragged down by his red head friend.

Once they reached the two girls they both got between them, careful enough to not take any of their blows by mistake.

"Alright, break it up you two" Hwoarang shouted over them, holding Lili back, while Steve did the same to Asuka.

"She attacked me!" Asuka defended.

"You started this Asuka!" Lili shouted back trying to free herself from Hwoarang's grip, but when she felt him pull her back closer to him, her face tinted pink, remembering who was holding her.

"Look, you girls can't be fighting in a public place. Innocent people could get hurt cos of your little spat" Steve told the two, who clearly weren't listening, Asuka was too busy trying to get the stranger off her, while Lili was trying to hide her blush.

Asuka finally managed to push Steve off of her, she glared at Lili before storming off. Lili glared back and watched her walk away.

"You alright there Princess?" Hwoarang asked as he gently released Lili, she frowned at him and began walking off. Hwoarang was left standing confused, he looked at Steve who only shrugged then back at Lili who was still walking away.

Hwoarang left Steve to run after her, once he caught up beside her he smiled at her playfully. She did not return this smile, she kept her un amused expression.

"Aww what's wrong Princess?" He asked pouting playfully.

"What is wrong? You ruined my chance of getting revenge on Asuka Kazama" She snapped in reply which shocked him. "Also, you did not keep in contact with me. What was the point of exchanging numbers if you did not even think of saying hello once in a while? And finally it's Lili! Not Princess!" Lili exclaimed at the shocked Hwoarang.

He struggled to say something, and scratched his head. "Well…I have been a bit busy, and plus why would a classy lady such as yourself want to talk to someone like me?" Hwoarang shrugged asking that question. Lili looked at him confused.

"Fine. If that is how you feel, then I shall not talk to you. Goodbye Hwoarang" and with that she stormed off. Hwoarang watched her and gave a sad sigh.

"Well…I blew that"

**Ok, bare with me as I am just getting started lol thankyouu to those who have read and reviewed so far and I hope this chapter pleases you. There is more to come to don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hwoarang walked back to Steve after the outburst from Lili. His disappointed expression gave away to Steve what had happened.

"Don't worry about it mate" he tried comforting Hwoarang, but Hwoarang wasn't paying attention, he had his hands in his pockets staring at the blue sky. "She's only a girl, once we go out tonight you'll find lots more" Steve nudged his friend in the arm smiling.

"Not for me Steve" Hwoarang sighed. "Maybe next time" and with that he walked off to his motorbike.

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed before walking off in the other direction.

As Hwoarang set off, he drove down the road and then saw Lili making her way home. He felt some excitement grow inside of him for some reason. He had never experienced that from looking at a girl before. He thought about it, and took in a deep breath before driving beside her. It took a while for her to realise he was there, and she squinted at him.

"I'm sorry. I thought you did not want me to talk to you." She spoke folding her arms while walking, turning her glance away from him.

"Come on Princess, you know you kind of over reacted back there…"

"How dare you!" Lili snapped, her eyes piercing into him. "I did not overreact in the slightest, I simply done what you implied" She then spoke calmly.

"I didn't mean I didn't want you to talk to me, but was saying why would you? I mean, I ain't the best of…"

"And why would you assume that I would not want to?" Lili interrupted, eyeing every detail of his face "I asked for your number did I not?"

"I guess…" Hwoarang ran his hand through his hair, feeling awkward. Lili picked this up, and casually walked over and sat on the back of his bike, this confused Hwoarang. "Uhhh what are you?~"

"Just drive" Lili smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, causing a blush to form on his face. He did what she asked and drove off. Still confused as to where they were going, Hwoarang did not complain. He liked the company of Lili even if this was their second official time together. Something about her made him happy, despite her attitude. He found her cute, but attractive when she wasn't snapping at him.

"Where are we going?" He finally asked back to her. She clutched him tighter, and responded.

"I thought we could enjoy a nice drive together, so things can clear up between us"

Hwoarang found this amusing as she almost sounded like she referred them to being a couple. He then took a moment to think that over, going out with her would not be bad at all. He would probably love it. But he knew some things would get in the way. So he kept quiet about it.

Hwoarang pulled up in a small area that had a bench and beautiful flowers surrounding the small grass area. "Wanna sit here for a while?" He asked shyly scratching the back of his head. Lili smiled and nodded. Hwoarang then got up off his bike and assisted Lili off too. She gave a thankful smile and proceeded to the bench. He followed and they both took a seat.

"These flowers are lovely" Lili spoke admiring the pretty flowers. Hwoarang looked at the flowers then back at her. He stared at her face, admiring her eyes, her nose and her lips. They made her so attractive in his eyes.

She turned to see her staring at her and felt a small blush form on her face, she looked back at the flowers to make sure he didn't notice. "So tell me Hwoarang. Where do you live?"

This made Hwoarang uncomfortable, he never did like talking about where he lived. So he limited his story short as possible. "I live with my Master. Master Baek."

"Oh, he also was in the tournament. I did not know he was your Master, although thinking back on it your moves are very similar"

"Heh, yep. He taught me all I know…So what about you Princess? What got you in the fighting game? I mean, you seem a bit too…" he tried to think of the right word while Lili listened to him. "Well, you know"

"Yes, I know" She giggled. "But I find it fun, and I like the rush of it"

"Ha, seriously? That's the reason you entered the Tournament?" Hwoarang asked almost in disbelief. Lili nodded.

"Yes, more or less" She added giggling slightly.

"I'm listening" Hwoarang pushed, leaning one arm on the back of the bench so he was facing Lili.

"Well…I entered because of my Father. I wanted to help him…Unfortunately it did not work. But at least I had fun." Lili smiled but was clearly not happy about what she told him.

"Aww, who wouldn't want to notice you Princess? " Hwoarang asked, shocking himself and her. Lili giggled putting the back of her hand to her mouth.

"That was sweet of you Hwoarang" She gave a cute smile to him, he gave a small chuckle cos of how cute she was being. "Also, why do you always call me Princess? Even when I correct you, you still call me it"

"Heh, that's cos you resemble one" Hwoarang replied fiddling with his hands while looking out to the flowers. Lili felt her face turn a tint of pink, she brought herself closer to him on the bench and wrapped her arms around him for a thank you hug.

Hwoarang didn't expect Lili to hug him like this, he slowly hugged her back. Not used to girls being this friendly towards him so quickly.

"I do not mind so much you calling me that now" Lili broke the hug and smiled.

"Good, cos I wasn't gonna stop anyway" Hwoarang playfully smiled at her, while she did the same.

"I enjoy your company very much Hwoarang. I wish for us to spend more time together…if you do not mind" Lili asked sweetly fiddling with her hair with one finger.

"Sure, that would be great" Hwoarang smiled back at her, looking very happy she said it. Lili clapped her hands together and stood up.

"Splendid, I look forward to our next day together" She turned to face him while he still sat on the bench. He smiled up at her and rose up to join her.

"Me too"

"Well, I must return home now, as Sebastian will be wanting me home for tea" She spoke in a posh way which amused Hwoarang.

"Alright, I'll take you home then"

Lili linked arms with him as he walked her to his bike, they both hopped on and drove away back to Lili's mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is another Chapter, still getting warmed up lol so bare with me still. Hope you liked this chapter, please review if you did.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hwoarang blushed the whole way taking Lili home because she kept increasing the strength of her grip on him, they had just arrived at Lili's mansion and as Lili stepped off the bike. Hwoarang couldn't notice how beautiful she was, Lili turned then leaned towards Hwoarang, their lips almost touching, their lips were so close that they could feel each others breath on each others lips.

Hwoarang was just about to lean further but Lili, put her fingers to his lips and said

"I'm sorry I don't kiss on a first date".

Hwoarang began to blush because she had considered this a date, he was unsure of what it was about Lili, all he knew was she had a strong hold on him.

She smiled at him one last time before entering her house. Hwoarang's heart was racing, his feelings confirmed how he truly felt about her. He was defiantly looking forward to seeing her again, and with that thought in his head he drove off happily.

Later he finally reached the place he lived with his Master. He opened the door and walked in.

"Master! I'm home" He called out, turning on the light and scratching the back of his head. It was quiet. Too quiet. Something was up. He carefully walked through the home before approaching the training area of the house. No one was there, Hwoarang thought Baek must have gone out.

He then reached for his mobile from his pocket and checked the time. Noticing he had a text from Lili, his heart beat picked up upon reading her name and quickly opened the text. It read:

When are you next free Hwoarang?

He thought about it and replied with a day, then put his mobile down. All of a sudden a huge weight slammed into Hwoarang flattening him to the ground. He groaned at the pain from the landing but then found himself in some grip, not allowing him to get up.

"Hwoarang, you should have seen this coming. It's not like you to be caught off guard so easily" Master Baek spoke down to his pupil that he had pinned to the ground. Hwoarang struggled to get out of the grip but it didn't go too well.

"What the hell! Since when is this a nice greeting home?" Hwoarang shouted in annoyance.

Baek let up his pupil and they both bowed to each other. "Are you ready for some training tonight Hwoarang?"

"Err…forgive me Master, but not tonight. I'm feeling a little tired" Hwoarang replied running his hand through his hair. Baek raised an eyebrow to him.

"Hwoarang. What is troubling you? Is it your parents again?" Baek asked cautiously knowing that was a very sensitive subject for Hwoarang. He gave a small frown and shook his head slowly. "Then what?"

"Just…Tired. Sorry Master"

Baek knew Hwoarang too well, he raised him and knew when something was out of the ordinary. But also he could tell when Hwoarang was not in the mood for fighting so he left him be.

"Very well. Make sure you get plenty of rest for your next training session please"

"Yes Master" Hwoarang bowed to him before he left the room. Baek had some concern for him, but knew it would be fine soon.

Hwoarang entered his bedroom and got out of his biker gear, then took off his goggles, placing them on the small table next to his bed. He couldn't get Lili out of his mind, never had a girl had this much affect on him before. He liked these feelings, they made him feel happy. He rested his head on his pillow and looked up at his ceiling, imagining his sweet princess's face. He was looking forward to seeing her again. However he knew that he couldn't keep feeling like this when it came to his training. After all, he did need to keep his strength up for fighting and defeating his rival Jin Kazama. That could be dangerous if he got weaker.

* * *

><p>Lili was sat in her bed reading a book, sipping a cup of tea. Her blonde hair wrapped up in a loose ponytail. She looked out her window at the beautiful night sky and smiled at it's beauty.<p>

She the received a text, her phone startling her as it vibrated against the desk next to her bed. She reached for it and read that it was from Hwoarang, she smiled at the name and read it:

Is it sad that I miss you already?

Lili giggled to herself and replied back:

No of course not, because I miss you already too xx

Expecting a text back, Lili's mobile started to ring. She blinked for a moment then actually answered it.

"Hello?"

"Evening Princess, how are you" Hwoarang asked down the phone in a posh tone which amused Lili enough to make her giggle.

"Good evening Hwoarang, I am very happy now thank you" she spoke back which sped up Hwoarang's heartbeat. Her voice even down the phone was heavenly.

"Happy now eh? Why's that" he teased in a playful tone. Lili giggled once more and replied back just as playfully.

"Because of a certain someone"

"Oh really? And this someone, is he alright?"

"Oh yes, very much so" Lili replied which made Hwoarang chuckle to himself.

"Good"

They spoke for another hour on their phones, not caring that their batteries on their mobiles died, because then they switched to house phone. Lili gave a yawn down the phone, even though she covered her mouth Hwoarang still heard.

"You sleepy Princess?"

"Yes, a little bit" She replied tiredly rubbing her eye.

"Aww, I'll let you go and sleep then" Hwoarang replied sounding sympathetic, Lili liked that tone, as it made her feel cute.

"Yes please, because you sound tired too"

"Nah, I can stay up all night if I wanted"

"Why would you want to? Would that not get boring?"

Hwoarang paused for a moment then randomly replied with "Why are you so adorable Princess?"

Lili giggled at his reply and yawned once more.

"Aw ok, I'll let you go now, Night Princess"

"Goodnight Hwoarang, I look forward seeing you tomorrow"

"Me too"

"Bye bye"

"Bye"

And with that they hung up, looking forward to the next day together.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a little proud of this chapter lol and I'm hoping you like it too, please review if you did like it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Speeding through cars, Hwoarang rushed on his motor bike to get to Lili's mansion as fast as possible. He waited all night to be able to see her again, and couldn't wait to see her face any longer.

He finally pulled up outside her mansion, and got out his phone to text Lili he was waiting outside for her, but as he looked down at his mobile he noticed blood on the ground beside his bike.

Hwoarang's eyes widened and began to panic. Why would there be blood outside her house? He stood off his bike and approached it, then something found itself under his shoe, he looked down and lifted his foot up to something that sent Hwoarang's heart racing. Lili's scarf pendant. He picked it up staring at it in disbelief.

"What the hell happened here?" Hwoarang thought to himself, grasping the pendant tight.

"Excuse me Sir?" a voice called out, which turned Hwoarang's attention to the smartly dressed old man walking towards him. "May I ask why you are standing here?"

"I was here to see Lili" Hwoarang began then looked back down at the pendant in his hand. "But I noticed this blood on the ground…"

"Oh you must not of heard sir, Lili was ambushed early this morning. I'm afraid she has been rushed to hospital"

Hwoarang couldn't believe what he was hearing. His wide eyes showed how he took this information he had just received. "Who did it?" Hwoarang snapped at the old man, not meaning to sound so aggressive to him. This startled the old man slightly as he began to feel very intimidated by the red head.

"I-I believe it was Miss Lili's friend Asuka"

"Asuka Kazama?" Hwoarang growled at the thought of a Kazama injuring Lili. "What hospital is she at?"

"Well, I'm just about to drive down there you can follow me if you'd like" The old man explained as he headed for the black Limo parked in front of Hwoarang's motorbike.

"Alright" Hwoarang agreed as he placed the pendant in his pocket and hopped onto his bike. As the Limo drove off, Hwoarang followed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Laid in a hospital bed was Lili, unconscious and bandaged up. Parts of her face was bruised along with her arms and legs.<p>

Once Hwoarang arrived he couldn't believe what he saw, his beautiful Lili all beaten up. He stared at her and actually fought back tears from his eyes.

"You must be Hwoarang" the old man asked, appearing beside him. Hwoarang looked at him and nodded.

"I'm Sebastian, Miss Lili's butler"

"Nice to meet you" Hwoarang lied and shook his hand. He didn't really care who he was right now, all he cared about was Lili.

An hour or so had passed and Hwoarang had been aloud to enter the room to see Lili. However she was still unconscious so he just sat on the chair next to the bed and stared at her while she slept. He hated seeing her like this, beaten up and exhausted by someone who took the word rivalry too far.

He clutched onto the pendant he held in hand tighter in anger at the thought of how Lili was just minding her own business, and was suddenly attacked for no reason at all.

However he thought back to when she started fighting Asuka in the park, it was hard to tell who started it after thinking about that.

Lost in deep thought he didn't even notice Lili stir, she slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust so she could examine where she was. She turned her head to see a familiar face, who's mind was clearly else where.

"H-Hwoarang?" almost silent Hwoarang just managed to hear her, he looked up and leaned over to her quickly, subconsciously grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. Showing how much he was happy that she was awake.

"W-Where am I?" She spoke weakly which saddened Hwoarang. Her voice was not the same, but he gently stroked her hand.

"You're in the hospital Princess, apparently you got ambushed"

Lili's expression changed, as if everything in her mind shot back to her within one second.

"Asuka!" She exclaimed causing Hwoarang to jump. "That bitch did this to me! I just left my house to fetch something from town and she attacked me!" Lili shouted as she explained, tears falling from her eyes which confused and worried Hwoarang. "If I see her again I shall not hold back! I will destroy her! I will!"

Hwoarang shushed her and quickly brought her in for a hug to calm her down. "It's alright Princess, calm down, I'm here" he rubbed her back in a comforting manner as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I won't let her attack you again. Trust me, I will be here for you" Hwoarang told her sounding very protective which calmed Lili down. She liked the thought of having Hwoarang around for her.

"Thank you" she replied back rubbing her eye gently avoiding the bruises on her face.

"That's ok" he replied softly kissing her forehead. Lili felt herself blush, and looked up at him, he looked back and they spent a moment gazing into each others eyes. Then they slowly leaned in towards each other, their lips so close to touching. Their lips gently met as they kissed one another, her lips were soft even if they were a bit swollen, this kiss was by far the best he has had. They broke contact and Lili snuggled up to Hwoarang once more.

"The nurse said you can be outta here later" Hwoarang stroked her hair. "Want to still hang out with me? Or would you rather stay home and rest" he knew that the second option would be the best option. A few moments later Lili finally replied.

"I want to do both"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so here is another chapter lol hope you like it, please review if you did. Thankyouu for reading, there is still more to come.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hwoarang had to wait till 9 o clock that evening to be able to take Lili home. She was still weak, but strong enough to be able to walk, Hwoarang escorted her up the steps to her mansion slowly, respecting her injuries.

"Thank you Hwoarang" she said softly to him as he helped her. He smiled warmly to her and pecked her cheek gently.

"Don't mention it princess" he could see she was tired, so he carefully picked her up bridal style, similar to the time when he saved her before. She winced in pain slightly but adjusted herself in his arms so that it was more comfortable.

"You do not have to carry me you know" She assured him, so that he didn't tire himself out.

"I know" He smiled. "But I want to"

This made Lili blush, he cared for her and he was showing it clearly, she loved it and perhaps him? She shook off that thought quickly, not wanting to be rushing things. She wanted to enjoy every moment with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I ruined our day together" Lili pouted as she was carried into her mansion. Hwoarang was a bit delayed to reply as he was looking at the size of her house in awe. It suddenly hit him what she had said and he looked down at her with an 'are you crazy' look.

"Don't be stupid, you didn't ruin it Princess"

"But if I did not go out when I did, Asuka would not have ambu-"

"That bitch won't ever get away with that again! Not while I'm around!" Hwoarang snapped, startling Lili. She had not yet seen an angry side of him, and that was defiantly a shock to her. She looked down, ending that conversation.

They remained silent, Lili only spoke to guide the way to her bedroom. Once they arrived outside, Hwoarang gently placed Lili back onto the ground, she gave a small smile and pushed her door open, steadily walking inside. She looked back to notice that Hwoarang was scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"What is wrong Hwoarang?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. He looked down with his hands in his pockets. Lili smiled playfully. "Is someone nervous about entering a Ladies bedroom" She teased which caused him to glare playfully.

Lili giggled and carefully walked to her bed before sitting down and watching Hwoarang in the doorway.

"You are aloud in Hwoarang. You don't have to stand outside"

He slowly took a step into her room and stopped. Letting his eyes wonder the room, Lili found his expression cute, he looked like a kid on a first day of school. Confused and out of place.

She tried to take her boots off, but kept wincing in pain as she did so. Hwoarang picked up on this and used this as an excuse to enter further into the room.

"You need some help?" He asked leaning down so he was eye level to her boots, Lili wouldn't want him to, if she wasn't in so much pain. So she slowly lifted her leg so he could remove them for her. Grabbing her boot, Hwoarang undid them, and gently removed them one at a time, Lili winced which made Hwoarang take them off with even more care.

"There you go" He smiled as he successfully removed both for her. Lili gave a thank you smile and placed her boots on the other side of her bed. Hwoarang removed his own then resumed his looking around the room phase. Lili giggled which caught his attention straight away. "What?"

"Your face, you look so awkward" She giggled covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Can you blame me?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You should not feel so awkward, it's only me"

Hwoarang watched her sit on her bed. She looked so beautiful, the bruises did not hide her beauty. Lili looked over the side of her bed at her alarm clock to check the time, it announced 9:55pm. She gave a small annoyed sigh then resumed her upright position on her bed, only to be startled by a smirking Hwoarang who was now sat right next to her.

"You scared me!" She giggled holding a hand on her heart, and playfully pushed his arm. Amused by her reaction, Hwoarang played along and gently pushed her back, carefully avoiding her injuries. She retaliated with a laugh and playfully took off his goggles, causing his hair to loosen. He gave her an un amused expression while Lili was all amused. She held them up victoriously.

"You gonna give those back?" He threatened, edging towards her, while she began lifting them in the air higher.

"I think not" She giggled, trying to edge back as he approached her. "Your hair looks better like that" she laughed.

"No it doesn't now gimmie" He pushed her down onto her back gently. She attempted to keep hold on them for as long as she could, giggling at his attempts to get her to release them. Finally she gave in to him and it was his turn to hold them up high. "Ha" He gloated down at her, but he noticed what position they managed to get themselves in.

He was completely straddling her, Lili noticed this also, and the same blush took over their faces. However neither of them said a word. Hwoarang put back on his goggles and gently got off her, then positioned himself next to her on the bed.

She turned her head to face him, as they both gazed into each others eyes. Hwoarang leaned in and gently kissed her lips, Lili turned her whole body round to face him and pushed harder into the kiss. His tongue massaging her own. She held his face gently while he embraced her. Once their lips parted their eyes met once more, before she pecked his cheek.

"Hwoarang. You have been so good to me, I don't know what I have done to deserve your kindness" Lili whispered to him as he held her in his arms. Hwoarang gently tucked some of her loose strands behind her ear.

"Other way round Princess" he replied as he then felt her snuggle closer to him. He squeezed her gently and kissed the top of her head. Lili felt so protected in his arms, she actually believed him when he told her that he won't anyone hurt her.

Hwoarang felt so lucky to be even close with a girl, especially a beautiful one like his princess, however something kept bothering him, he didn't know what it was and as much as he didn't want to admit it, something didn't feel right. But he was not gonna let that ruin this moment, so he let it slide.

Holding Lili in his arms was all he could ask for right now. Lili got up for a moment and headed for her walk-in bathroom, Hwoarang wondered why she suddenly headed in there without a word, but thought not to follow. Until he heard a thud.

"Princess?" He rushed off the bed and ran to the bathroom to see Lili clinging to the side of the sink. He rushed to her side and helped her up, "You ok?"

"I felt a bit dizzy…"Lili replied looking pale. Hwoarang held her close him, and helped her stand.

"Maybe you should get some rest" He suggested while she nodded. He walked her back to the bed and sat her down gently.

"Hwoarang…could you get my Pyjamas" She asked quietly, almost sounding ashamed to ask. He didn't care though, he would do anything for her right now, and found them set on a stool on the other side of the room. He retrieved them then brought them to her. She then looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you mind?" She signalled for him to turn round, mentally kicking himself Hwoarang did so, staring at the wall while listening to Lili struggle getting out her dress and putting on her Pyjamas.

He tried not to laugh at her little childish outbursts of not being able to do it well from her injuries. She let out one final yell of frustration.

"Can you help me?" she snapped in frustration, not meaning to but managed to work herself up. He smirked and turned to see her with only bra and underwear on, with her pyjamas fail attempt wrapped round her arms and legs.

Hwoarang blushed upon seeing her this…naked in front him. The fact she was not even bothered about it surprised him also. None the less he assisted her, trying not to let his nerves interfere with the task. He managed to get the top half on, then had to help pull up her trousers, he managed to get them to her thighs then blushed furiously before quickly unhanding them.

"Uhhh, yeah, you can do the rest right?" He asked scratched the back of his head.

Lili smirked and pulled them up right. "Thank you"

"D-Don't mention it"

Lili yawned and sat back on her bed, and looked at the spot next to her wanting Hwoarang to sit. He did so and they resumed snuggling together. His blush had yet to go down from what just happened, which amused Lili, but she was too tired to tease him about it, so she snuggled closer and fell asleep, Hwoarang doing the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Not very proud of this chapter, so I'm not surprised if it's not that good lol but yeah, please review if you liked it.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lili felt herself wrapped in someone's arms, she slowly opened her eyes to see Hwoarang still embracing her while asleep. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, and his face looked all relaxed which Lili found adorable.

Lili gently kissed his nose, and carefully got out of his embrace. She sat up, with her legs over the side of the bed, and gave a small stretch followed by a yawn and turned round to face Hwoarang. His arm still sprawled out over one side of the bed, from which held her when they slept.

She smiled and noticed that his biker jeans were on the chair next the bed. Lili tilted her head, and wondered when he took them off, then another thought hit her. It even scared her a little, had he taken advantage of her in her sleep? Would he do such a thing?

Lili grew nervous, and quickly went to the bathroom to check if there were any signs of something inappropriate that may have happened. She halted her checking and thought about it, she would have noticed any signs of sex from when she woke up, and there weren't any, trousers being taken off didn't mean that, he could have been just too hot, also jeans are not very comfortable to sleep in.

She re-entered the bedroom and smiled at Hwoarang who still laid in bed, she walked back over carefully, as she had not fully recovered yet, and sat on the beside and observed Hwoarang as he slept.

A playful smirk crept across her face, as she began to slowly lift up the covers, realising he had no trousers on, she wanted a quick peek of his boxers, if he was wearing any.

Lili had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling and blowing her cover. She slowly lifted the covers just enough to get enough eye view to observe underneath.

"And what are you doing?" A whispered voice came from beside her, she quickly dropped the covers after gasping in shock. Hwoarang sat up looking at her with a small amused smile.

"I….I…was…um…nothing" Lili tried to escape this embarrassing moment with a simple answer, her blush not helping, unfortunately Hwoarang wasn't buying it, and gave a small chuckle and scratched the back of his head and resumed smiling at Lili, who tried to hide her blushing.

"So, you weren't trying to get a look at me?" He smirked, Lili turned away from him, filled with embarrassment and giggled to herself. "Got my boxers on anyway, so you wouldn't have seen much" he teased putting his jeans back on.

Lili fiddled with her fingers trying to shake it off the embarrassment, she looked round at him and smiled, "So tell me, how is it that you can sleep in the same bed, with no trousers on. But you can't help me with putting on mine without having a panic attack" she smirked which caused Hwoarang to glare.

"I didn't have a 'panic attack'" he mocked in her tone of voice, "It was just a tad….awkward"

"And sleeping with me with no trousers on wasn't?"

"As a matter of fact…no" He replied honestly, Lili stared at him for a moment, grasping what he just said fully, then smiled.

"So…will you being joining me for breakfast?" Lili changed the subject, which Hwoarang got a bit annoyed at, but shook it off.

"Um, sure" He replied thinking of any plans he had made. "Better let my Master know first…Shit!" Hwoarang cursed holding his head.

"What's wrong?"

" I forgot my training yesterday, Baek is gonna kill me" Hwoarang rubbed his head, knowing what Baek will say about him forgetting his training.

"Oh, well, was it really important? I'm sure a big strong guy like you can afford to miss one training lesson" Lili smiled and wrapped her arms round him for a comfort hug. Hwoarang smiled at her touch and compliment and wrapped his arms round her too, but then he thought he couldn't get away with not telling his Master these things. He did raise him after all, he couldn't slack off his responsibilities now, it would be disrespectful, and that is all he had for Baek. Respect.

"I'm sorry, I need to go" Hwoarang spoke quietly before breaking the hug and held her hands, looking down. Lili was a bit disappointed, but she had to respect that fact he does have a life, not just this new one with her.

"Ok" she replied, releasing her hands from his grip, showing her disappointment. "I will see you later?"

Hwoarang nodded and leaned in to kiss her lips, but she turned her head to the side, letting her cheek receive the kiss.

Hwoarang frowned not understanding why she did that. "What was that about?"

"What?"

"That, the turning your head thing, it's not my fault I have to go"

"I know" Lili replied in a non caring mode.

"And no you're in a shit mood with me" Hwoarang sighed rubbing his hands down his face in annoyance.

"I am not."

"You are. Even after all we did yesterday"

Lili sighed and held her hands together. "Ok, I'm sorry, this isn't fair I know" She wrapped her arms round his neck and gently kissed his lips. "I'm just disappointed you have to go"

Hwoarang gave a small smile and pecked her cheek. "I will be back, just gotta sort out things"

"Ok" She smiled, he was happy her mood had changed back into a happy one, leaving with her in a bad mood with him again would be painful.

* * *

><p>"So I'll give you a call when I'm free ok" He said heading out her mansion, she smiled and nodded before planting one more kiss on his lips.<p>

"Bye bye"

"See ya" He got on his bike and drove off. Lili's smile changed when he went, it changed into a frown. she gave a sigh and walked in the house, slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p>Once Hwoarang arrived back at his house, he entered quickly and looked round. "Master?"<p>

"Where have you been Hwoarang?" Baek startled him from entering the room from the next, Hwoarang scratched the back of his head. "I went out searching for you, in your usual places. But no one had seen you all day."

"I was out with a friend, I'm sorry for not letting you-"

"I was worried about you" Baek told Hwoarang, which shocked him slightly, then guilt took over. Which was unusual for him. He looked down.

"I'm sorry Master"

Baek hugged his student before looking him straight in the face. "Don't do that again."

Hwoarang nodded and avoided looking him in the eye. "Yes Master"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for cutting this chapter short lol I had writers block around the end, so I shall make it up to you in the next chapter lol Please review if you liked it xx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So tell me about this friend Hwoarang" Baek asked as he observed Hwoarang practice some moves in his room. "Someone I know?"

"Um…Yeah sort of" Hwoarang replied before practising a high kick. "You may have met her at one point"

"Ah. So it is a she" Baek smiled which immediately put a small blush on Hwoarang's face, knowing what Baek was getting at with that remark.

"Yeah…Lili Rochefort, from the tournament" He could tell Baek was trying to remember who that was by the long pause it took for him to answer.

"Ah, the rich girl?" He finally answered, "She seemed nice…I think" Baek tried to recall her attitude, but she completely slipped from his memory.

"She is" Hwoarang replied before practising some combos. "She got attacked yesterday though, that's why I wasn't around"

"Ah, I see. Still you should have told me"

"I know, I said sorry" Hwoarang replied, almost childlike. He finished his combos and sat down to his bottle of water. He drunk half the bottle while looking at Baek.

"Never thought I'd see you smitten with someone"

Hwoarang nearly spat out his water, blushing at his Master's comment. "Stop judging me"

Baek laughed and patted his students shoulder before leaving Hwoarang's bedroom.

Hwoarang smiled down at the floor, amused by his Master, then takes a seat on his bed. He checked his mobile to see that he had no text messages. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a moment before putting it in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Hwoarang had made up for the training day he missed, and rode round town on his motorbike. He thought about seeing Lili, but he wanted to get some lunch with Steve first. Seeing as he hadn't seen him in a couple of days. He knew it had on been a few hours, but he missed Lili already, and was really looking forward to seeing her next.<p>

However, his day was about to be seriously ruined, out of no where a bus came speeding into the side of Hwoarang's bike, sending him flying off the bike and scraping across the road. He gave a huge groan of pain and struggled to remain conscious.

He saw lots of blood form a puddle round him, from seeing this he knew how serious the injury was, and immediately lost consciousness. The last sound he heard before completely blacking out were panicked cries gathering round him.

* * *

><p>Lili sat in her room, observing out her window at the beautiful view she was blessed with. She thought about texting Hwoarang, but was still a bit annoyed he left. She knew it wasn't his fault, but it was something else that annoyed her about the situation. A selfish reason.<p>

"Miss Lili" Sebastian's voice came from her bedroom doorway. She turned back to him then returned her gaze back out the window.

"Yes Sebastian? What is it?"

"It's Hwoarang Miss Lili" Sebastian said in a tone that struck fear into Lili's heart. "I'm afraid he's been in an accident"

"What?" Lili replied, her voice filled with panic. "When? How? Is he alright? Where is he?"

Overwhelmed by the questions Lili asked Sebastian simply answered the last one she asked. "He is at the hospital, in serious condition"

"I have to go see him!" Lili demanded heading out of her room. Making haste to the front door.

Sebastian followed Lili to the limo, knowing that telling her no would not be worth it right now. So once her entered the Limo they set out to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Lying in the Hospital bed, Hwoarang was unconscious. His head bandaged up and blood stains all over his clothes.<p>

Baek sat next to his student, although his face did not show it, he was devastated at his students condition. Never did he want to see his pupil, no, he didn't want to see his son in this state. It broke his heart slightly.

He stared at Hwoarang's face, his paled face.

All of a sudden, loud, fast footsteps could be heard heading towards the room, and the door burst open. Lili had to stop herself when she saw Master Baek in the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine" Baek gave a small smile to her, realising who she was by her face, and her reaction of Hwoarang's condition.

"Oh" Lili covered her mouth in shock and sadness as she approached the unconscious Hwoarang. She sniffed and fought back tears upon seeing him like this. "Is…is he ok?" Lili choked out.

"He has not woken up since the accident, but the doctors said there is nothing to fear." Baek explained in a calm tone, to try and rub off his calmness on Lili, seeing she was close to being hysterical.

"Ok" Lili sobbed and she sat on the chair next to Baek and used the back of her hand to cover her mouth and she quietly sobbed looking at Hwoarang.

Baek watched her for a moment, then resumed looking at his student. "So you're Lili, I remember you from the Tournament"

"Y-Yes…I remember you too" Lili tried to talk normal through her crying, but wasn't succeeding very well.

She then felt a hand hold hers, which made her look towards Baek, who was now holding her hand in a comforting manner.

"He will be fine" He smiled at her, Lili looked into his eyes for a moment then down at Hwoarang, and smiled.

"Yes…he will be" she smiled letting a few more tears slide down her face. "It is just so hard…to see him like this"

"I know" Baek replied quietly. "But he will be awake before we know it"

"Yes" Lili agreed as they both watched Hwoarang's unconscious body lie there on the hospital bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Very sad chapter lol I hope it was anyway, that is what I was going for lol. But yeah, thankyouu for reading and leave a review if you liked it xx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hours and hours went by, and still there was no sign of Hwoarang awaking from his unconscious state. During this time Baek and Lili did not leave his side, one would leave the room every once in a while to go to the bathroom, or get some food from the Cafeteria for them both. However they would both stick by Hwoarang no matter what.

The time was 1am, and Lili and Baek both sat in the room. Baek had moved his chair next to the window so he could look outside to pass the time, observing the town at night from the window was very relaxing, and it kept him awake. Lili however, still was sat next to Hwoarang's bed watching him sleep, letting a tear slide down her cheek every once in a while.

Her head grew very heavy, along with her eyelids. She struggled to keep awake and found herself dozing off every now and again. She was determined to stay awake for the moment Hwoarang would awaken, however that wasn't looking very likely at that moment.

"Lili" a voice whispered from across the room, Lili turned her head sluggishly towards Baek. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Lili responded at first with a yawn, and used the back of hand to cover it. She then rubbed the sleepiness out of her eye, before fully focusing on Baek.

"I wish to remain awake until Hwoarang comes round" She replied sleepily, trying to keep her voice down, respecting the time it was.

Baek gave a small chuckle at her determination, and resumed looking out the window. "That bus must have been going … pretty fast" Baek commented to himself, almost finding it hard to finish that sentence as he looked up at Hwoarang who still laid on the bed, not moving a muscle.

"I can't believe this happened…" Lili whispered to herself, her hands clenching into fists on her lap. Finding herself fighting back more tears that threatened to slide down her cheeks. She couldn't hold them back as she had the image of him getting hurt in the accident, the terror on his face when the bus crashed into him, how he must have been feeling when he had been hit…his last thought before he went unconscious.

Tears fell from Lili's eyes, she could no longer hold them back anymore. She gently slid her soft hand into Hwoarang's and grasped it tightly with the gentlest amount of force anyone could give, after giving his hand a small squeeze she slowly raised his hand and held it against her face.

"Please…" she whispered "Please wake up Hwoarang, please come back to us" she sobbed, her voice getting slightly louder, due to the sobbing taking over the volume on her voice. "I need you to wake up please" she begged the lifeless body.

Baek watched her, he could think it was sweet, he could think it was pathetic. Either way, he knew he wanted his pupil to wake up just as much as she did. Losing him like this would be devastating, in the highest possible way.

Suddenly something surprised Baek, as he felt a tear escape his eye. He was crying for Hwoarang, he knew he had nothing to fear as the doctor said he will awaken at one point, but this whole situation was obviously too emotional not to cry at. After all, he was practically a son to Baek, and this is something no father would want to have to go through.

Baek discretely got rid of the tear using his finger and kept his face looking out the window.

* * *

><p>Another two hours had passed, and Lili had managed to cry herself to sleep, still clutching Hwoarang's hand while laying her head down on the bed where he laid.<p>

Baek was half awake, but close to just dozing off any minute. He wanted to make sure at least one person was awake just in case Hwoarang did happen to wake up.

Suddenly he heard a small groan, at first he wasn't sure if it was Lili, or his mind playing tricks on him due to his tiredness. However when he heard the same sound again, he knew exactly where it came from, a smile grew on his face, and a hint of excitement came over him as he got up and headed towards the bed. Noticing, the Hwoarang's body was stirring.

He was waking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter before I go to bed :) hope you like this chapter, I promise the next one will be longer it's just that it's 1am and I'm too tired to write lol but keep reading if you wanna find out what happens next, and please leave a review if you liked it, thankyouu for reading xxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hwoarang's eyes squeezed shut before opening them for the first time in nearly 18 hours, and they made the room seem very blurry. At first it didn't register where he was, until he saw Baek's outline, he felt a hand in his own, and subconsciously squeezed it.

This caused Lili to wake up, it also took her a few moments to register what was happening, but when she saw Hwoarang's eyes open, she felt her heart skip a beat and quickly grasped his hand tightly once more.

"Hwoarang?" She whispered to him, which caught his attention. He slowly turned his head to the big blur that was Lili.

He looked confused at her, then gave a huge groan and brought his hand to his head.

"Fuck…what happened?" He cursed, his voice sounding hoarse after not using it for hours, once his eyes focused on their surroundings he realised he was in the hospital.

He started to panic and tried to get up off the bed, but was stopped by Lili and Baek.

"Hwoarang it's ok! You're safe, you're in the hospital" Lili told him pressing her hands against his chest to keep him down on the bed.

"Don't get up just yet, your body is still recovering"

Overwhelmed by what both were telling him, Hwoarang just observed his clothes and tried to grasp what had happened from his injuries. From then he remained silent, looking down. Lili watched him, happy that he was awake, but upset with how he was reacting. He clearly wasn't fully aware of what happened to him.

She looked up at Baek, who brought his chair next to the bed again and looked at Hwoarang.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" He quietly asked his student. It was clear that Hwoarang's mind was trying to process what caused him to be there in the hospital, and when his eyebrows furrowed it was clear nothing was recalling in his memory. "It's okay…just rest now"

Hwoarang leaned back and sighed hopelessly, not looking anyone directly in the face. Lili felt tears form in her eyes again upon witnessing this, at that moment Hwoarang was not himself, and Lili missed his usual behaviour.

An hour passed and Hwoarang had drifted off to sleep again, Lili watched him sleep while sat next to him.

"Are you okay Lili?" Baek asked, entering the room after just been out to fetch some beverages for them both.

She snapped out of her daze and looked up at Baek, her tired eyes with bags under them, showing the worry and lack of sleep in them. She nodded with a small smile, and took the beverage as Baek handed it to her.

"He…" she started but reconsidered finishing it.

"He?" Baek asked after taking a seat and sip of his beverage. Lili had to finish now, she wouldn't be able to get away with just saying never mind.

"He…" She sighed "Didn't even acknowledge I was here" she spoke quietly, ashamed of herself by the sound of it. Baek knew that she knew she sounded selfish, hence why she didn't want to finish the sentence. However Baek didn't hold it against her, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lili was startled at first by the contact, then relaxed, she had never experienced any father like comforting from anyone apart from Sebastian, but even that was not the same.

"Give him time" Baek started before taking a sip of his beverage. "And he will be back to his old self"

Lili smiled and nodded before finally drinking her own beverage.

* * *

><p>It was now morning, and Hwoarang had finally woken up once more. Baek had went to get some breakfast for them. However it as Lili who had fallen asleep now, she had her head rested on the side of the bed which Hwoarang was on. He watched her sleep while trying to think of what happened.<p>

The only things he remembered were when he was with Lili last, she was annoyed at him at one point. For some reason he grew frustrated with the thought. He thought over that her reaction then could have been the last reaction he saw of her. He wanted to get to the bottom of it. Now.

"Lili" He grabbed her shoulder and gently shook her, trying to get awake. She groaned at first until finally opening her eyes to him. She covered her yawn and rubbed her eye before smiling at him, she was happy that he wanted her awake. "I wanna know something" He said, his tone sounding serious, which alerted Lili slightly.

"Um ok, what do you wish to know?" She replied, sounding sweet, remembering what Baek said about giving him time to adjust himself to normal behaviour.

"The other day. When you were pissed off at me for leaving. I wanna know why" His tone sounded harsh, and Lili was thrown off slightly with the swear word, knowing he meant business.

"Must we talk about that now Hwoarang? I mean you just woke up from your-"

"Yeah! I wanna know" He interrupted her rudely which startled her.

"Why are you being like this?" Lili asked, tears once again forming at his behaviour.

"Cos that was the last thing I saw of you, imagine if I died! And that was how we spoke last" Hwoarang raised his voice. Lili frowned at that statement and raised from her seat.

"I did imagine you died! I waited here all night scared that I may have lost you! You have no idea how I was feeling through that time! But if I knew this is how you would react maybe I should not have bothered at all!" Lili exclaimed before turning her back on him harshly and stormed out the door.

Hwoarang frowned and punched the cup of Lili's last night beverage off the small table next to his bed in rage, he breathed heavily signalling his rage, until he realised how he sounded. He covered his eyes using his hand.

"Fuck…"

* * *

><p><strong>So here is another update lol hope you liked this chapter. More to come, thankyouu for reading and please review if you liked it xx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Been a while eh? Haha, hope you enjoy it._

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!" Lili called out, surrounded by punching bags that were no longer usable scattered on the ground. "I require more punching bags, stronger ones this time."<p>

"Yes, Ms Lili," Sebastian replied, holding a tray with a white towel folded neatly upon it, which was soon taken by Lili, who used it to gently wipe off the small beads of sweat that fell on her forehead. "I'll get those ordered for you right away."

It had been a month since Lili had last seen or spoken to Hwoarang, and as far as she was aware, she wanted to keep it that way. The way he spoke to her, it angered her. It may have been pathetic, but that was just the way she felt.

She kept up her training and her usual day to day routines. Not wanting to even think about the red head.

Leaving her own private gym, she and Sebastian made their way through the large mansion.

"These flowers," Lili commented as they walked through one of the many corridors. "They're looking wilted, Sebastian, you must see that these are replaced immediately, maybe with some nice Lilies." With a flick of her hair Sebastian took note of what she requested.

"Of course, Ms Lili." He replied. "Why don't you go get dressed and you can perhaps go shopping."

"A splendid idea. I'm in need of a nice new dress." As they decided to check the weather, Lili thought of a new dress that she could purchase. "And I know the very one, it was beautiful, it had nice lace-"

"Um, Ms Lili," Sebastian interrupted, his attention focused to the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm talking Sebastian, where was I? Oh yes, the dress had nice lace-"

"Forgive me, Ms Lili, but it appears you have a guest." Sebastian interrupted once more, much to her annoyance. Her head turned to face where it was the said 'guest' was stood.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Hwoarang, stood looking up at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Lili, who had been slightly stunned by his sudden appearance decided to mimic this expression.

"Hey there, princess." Hwoarang greeted, it wasn't joyful, it wasn't bitter. It seemed like it was begging for forgiveness, without actually resorting to begging.

Lili folded her arms with a humph, turning her attention to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, please remove this commoner." Lili spoke harshly, which didn't surprise Hwoarang, of course he knew that she would still be tense about what happened.

"C'mon Lili," he spoke, not wanting to ruin this opportunity to get her to forgive him, after all, it took a lot of work to get in there in the first place.

However, Lili just ignored him, continuing to head into the house back through the front door. Hwoarang dashed up the stairs in an attempt to catch her, but was stopped by Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, Sir," He held his old hands up to stop the red head from entering.

"Look, I just have to talk to her-"

"I'm sorry." He stopped Hwoarang's protests. "Ms Lili does not wish to see you."

"I only need a second!" Hwoarang began raising his voice. "Come on!" He placed his hand on the older man's arm, pushing him to the side, causing Sebastian to lose his footing and fall. An old groan escaping him as he hit the floor. Hwoarang widened his eyes, that wasn't his intention at all. He quickly tried to help him up.

"Sebastian!" He heard Lili's voice call out, looking up he was shocked to see how close she had become to his person. "Don't touch him, Hwoarang!" She harshly pushed him away from the old man, helping him up herself. "When one is told to leave, they leave!" she snapped with a harsh glare piercing at Hwoarang, who gave a frustrated sigh.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Whether you did or not, you were asked to leave, Hwoarang!" Lili didn't even look at him, just helped Sebastian inside.

"Lili!" This outburst caused her head to turn and face him before she fully went inside. That anger. The one that caused her to be angry at him in the first place. "Can you give me a chance to talk…and…mend some stuff."

"Mend some stuff?" Lili repeated. "As far as I'm aware, you made it perfectly clear how you felt about the situation."

"I didn't mean to shout at you…I was, confused! I didn't mean what I was saying." Hwoarang was mentally beating himself up for sounding like this. This wasn't like him at all. However, he did care for Lili. "I'm …I'm sorry, Lili." A big struggle for him to say. Lili took a moment to answer, before folding her arms.

"Are you done?" She asked, coldly. Hwoarang felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Yeah." He sighed in defeat. "Guess so."

"Alright. Now you can leave." She looked out to the front gates, feeling his gaze upon her. She didn't see his grin however.

"Nope."

"Excuse me?" Lili shot her head around to face her.

"I said, nope." He repeated, putting his hands in his jeans pockets, a smug grin on upon his face.

"Why not?" She glared at him, not impressed by this childish behaviour.

He shrugged. "Don't want to."

"Hwoarang. Leave!" She repeated, pushing him slightly, but not anticipating that he would grab her arm and consume her in a very tight bear hug. "What are you doing?" She snapped in horror.

"I want you to say you forgive me." He smirked at her attempts to break free from his grasp.

"Let go of me this instant!"

"Say it!"

"Hwoarang!" In one big attempt to break free, she accidentally pulled them both over onto the ground. "Ow! That hurt you jerk!" she slapped his arm, which he gave an amused chuckle at, rubbing the soreness away.

"You did it!" He defended.

"Only because you would not let me go!" Lili was not even the slightest bit amused, but Hwoarang clearly was. That smile of his was contagious, as it caused Lili to giggle too.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I just wanted you to talk to me…"

"Hwoarang…" he was preparing for another protest from her, but instead. "Come back later. We'll talk about it then."

He was shocked that she wanted to speak all together, but wasn't going to ask questions.

"Alright, say around, dinner time?"

Lili nodded. "See you then. Now leave." She walked away and headed inside her house.

* * *

><p><em>I've improved my writing. :) Hope you liked this long awaited chapter. xx<em>


End file.
